Lost in You
by Jesskuh
Summary: Ed/Roy. Lost in You by Olivia Broadfield.


_It's such a sweet feeling_

_The feeling I get_

_Close the door, make no noise, keep it a secret_

_I can't help thinking_

_We've only just met_

The temperature in the room was rising, hard breath all that was heard. A black tank top was thrown to the floor, followed by tight black pants, right on top of the already stripped military uniform.

Edward's arms wrapped around the colonel's neck, biting down on his lower lip when he felt teeth nipping at the muscles across his neck. It felt so nice, he pressed himself closer.

It wasn't the first time this happened. They always had these secret meetings, behind everyone's backs. It was wrong. The moment Edward entered that familiar home, he felt a strange feeling in his stomach. It was a mix of pleasure and guilt.

"Edward..." Roy breathed out, breath hissing across his ear, making the younger boy shudder in response. He felt a hand trail lazily down his stomach, the skins soft and cold, leaving his own skin tingling.

"Mmmnn..." Edward responded, not really able to form even a proper word right now. His mind was focused on the other male, and his administrations. He let in a small gasp when a finger trailed across the underside of his length.

_I can feel heartache_

_Comin' my way_

_Feels so right, the way you are_

_Come here and kiss me_

_I can't help thinking_

_This isn't okay_

The seductive, almost evil grin on Roy's face seemed to make him only want him more. Edward bucked his hips up suddenly, catching the older male off guard. However, he simply moved down to press their lips together heatedly, grinding against the other.

Edward couldn't help but let out a rather embarrassing moan into his secret lover's mouth. It seemed Roy knew it would happen, this was a way of quieting him. They couldn't be all too noisy. No. That wouldn't be very pleasant.

"Quiet down, Edward." Roy whispered huskily when he pulled apart, leaving the boy panting beneath him, and he felt quite satisfied with the look. He truly was gorgeous, his long golden hair strewn across his pillow, small tanned, scarred body.

A blush made it's way on to Edward's face when he noticed the colonel inspecting him. "It's nothing you've never seen before, Mustang." He pointed out softly.

_But I'm lost in you, I'm lost in you_

_But I'm lost in you, I'm lost in you_

"I'll never tire of it though." Roy shot back, dark eyes boring into golden ones, and Edward could have sworn he saw a look from him he had never seen before.

However, he didn't have much time to think about it as a hand grasped at his heat once again, making him entirely hard once again, and gasping.

"Shhh." The older of the two cooed, reminding his young lover. "You don't want her to hear."

Edward's eyes widened at this, before looking away now. It was so wrong. So entirely wrong. How he could take part in this knowingly...not even he knew.

_Maybe it's easier_

_To close my eyes_

_If I can't see her fucking you up, keeping you inside_

_I can't help thinking_

_This isn't my life_

Breaking from his thoughts when he felt a finger enter him, Edward bit down on his own flesh arm, quieting himself. The look on Roy's face showed him that he was proud, entering another finger, listening to the other whimper.

"Ready?" The blonde hardly even acknowledged that he was speaking, but nodded his head a few moments after.

The anticipation of having the other male inside him always drove him crazy. Just knowing that it was coming, watching the dark haired man pull out a familiar tube of lube and lather himself up in the substance.

"Ahhh, Roy!" Edward hissed when the older man pushed in him suddenly, and hard. Roy placed a hand over his mouth warningly, but began moving, nonetheless.

The blonde boy panted into his hand, trying his hardest not to make a sound, letting him rock in and out at a steady rythum.

All the while, the thoughts in his mind were all mixed up. Why did he always do this? Why did he always succumb to this man?

_I feel no sadness_

_When you say she cries_

_See the way you look at her, keeping it inside_

_I can't help thinking_

_This isn't alright_

He could feel Roy cum inside him, his own release following closely after, with a low moan. The warmth inside him was gone now, Roy rolling over to lay to the side of him.

I feel no sadness

This was wrong.

Looking at the his superior officer, tears pricked at Edward's eyes.

"I wish you were only mine..."

_But I'm lost in you, I'm lost in you_

_But I'm lost in you, I'm lost in you_


End file.
